Tyreus
The name of the land the Time Sagas takes place in. The following describes each land from bottom to top. Countries of Tyreus The Ruins of Stynaer were where, a long time ago, Luximancers (Or the Light Mages) lived here. However, the Island became unstable, and the Stynaerians had to escape to the mainlands. Moltera gave Stynaer some of it's land, so they could continue to survive. That is known as Molterian Stynaer. Telera is a land which it's citizens, Telerans, seem absolutely normal, however, over half of them can use telepathy, and powers alike to that. Telera is known to have the most citizens with more than the usual 5 senses. Telera is well known for it's large library in it's capital; Telephi. The library has books on everything you could ask about. Demptas is one of Moltera's greatest foes, and it is and has always been in a alliance with Cyrone, a land on the other side of Moltera. Demptas is known for it's many Hydromancers, and not to mention one of Demptainians's favorite pass-times, hunting Giegon. Demptas has a wet climate that goes through a monsoon lasting a day once every three months. The country's genius is kept in the secrets of its water, as the country is agriculturally rivaling Swiftrange. It's capital lies on the Island half's peak; Hydra. Demptas also seems to treat the island dwelling citizens a bit better than it's mainland citizens. Statyre is the land of static and electricity. With every Statomancer born there, it is also the most advanced in technology. With the help of Telera and Stynaer, Statyre has the most data on Human capabilities and the best control possible of lightning. Statyre is also a vital ally to Moltera in their battles against Demptas. Statos is its capital city. Moltera is the largest and likely the most powerful of the lands in the Time World. It is here where Giegon and Humans can live in peace, and Molterians, due to being around fire so much, have adapted a large resistance to heat and fire. Pyromancers born here have a complete resistance to fire, and a high resistance to heat, and well as Molterian Guardians, who are trained to be fearless (Which makes most of them extremely reckless too!). Moltera is the ONLY land where any kind of Giegon OR Dioexen can live, however because of Demptas, Giegon- and Dioexen specifically, are becoming rare creatures or humanoids. Pyrane is Moltera's capital, and it is located at the foot of the largest volcano in this world. Pyrane is also known to be the home of the last line of Crown Dioexen, the most scarce of the Dioexen species. It is ruled by Cydeles Ambryht. Swiftrange is basically a giant grassland. It is almost completely flat, with the elevation range being only about ten feet (304.8 cms). Swiftrange is known for it's agile and extremely quick citizens. This land also has the most knowledge about the Speeds of Light and Sound. It's capital is Cyren. Swiftrange is leading in agriculture, and through its trade agreements with the partly infertile land of Moltera, it has become a very important ally. Areiane is a island known for it's strong winds. The Aerians have adapted to the cold and the winds, and many of them are now Aeromancers. The Aerians prefer to stay out of most wars, and only get slightly involved if it is one of the horrid Dark Wars. The capital is Areo, and Areiane has kept itself isolated from the other countries. Terraganda is the most diverse landscaped of all the lands. It has been divided between Voroth and Moltera many times, as it is one of the first stuck lands in any of Voroth's attacks. Terragandans are amazing Terramancers, however, very few of them remain in Terraganda, as their homeland has become too much of a dangerous place. Most of the Terragandans now live around the Molterian-Terragandan Post. The post is nicknamed Terramo, and is treated like their capital. The Moltera/Cyrone Wargrounds is a dangerous area, where Moltera and Cyrone are constantly locked in combat. Cyroneians, the citizens of Cyrone, alike to Demptas, will do anything to defeat Moltera. They have always sided with Voroth in the Dark Wars for just this reason. Cyroneians are extremely well adapted to the cold, and cannot stand much heat at all. They also like to hunt both the Dioexen and Giegon in any spare time most of them have. In fact, a young boy killing their first Giegon is treated like a rite of passage in Cyrone. Their capital is Fros, and the country is ruled by King Levathias Frost. Voroth is well known as the land of no return. It is so dangerous that the lands bordering the Vorothian trench are completely empty, with the exception of the small, brave town of Necpres, a Molterian village that is sometimes considered to also be a Vorothian village. It was completely abandoned nearly two centuries before Time B for reasons feared to be mentioned, having a lot to do with the scarcity of the Crown Dioexen.